Winning Over
by missfunkydiva27
Summary: When a new student comes to Jenny’s school who’s parent has a big influence in the community, Brad has to escort her around. Jenny and her become good friends and Brad gets somewhat jealous until he finds out that something that’s dangerous COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Chap 1: new kid  
  
"So Jenny, heard the latest news?" asked Brad as he waited for 6th period to start.  
  
"Yup, another presidential election speech, an earthquake in Asia, another rise in sale tax..." Jenny read off her screen.  
  
"No, I'm talking about school news. You know gossip?"  
  
"Oh, no I haven't heard anything lately among that line"  
  
"Well," Brad started, "There's supposedly a new student coming..."  
  
"That's not a big deal. There's always new kids coming." Jenny broke in.  
  
"I know that but he's no ordinary kid. His mom is running for governor and he's supposedly gone to prep schools all his life."  
  
"What makes you think that they're a he? It could be a she?" Jenny prodded.  
  
"Anyway," Brad said ignoring her question, "this will be the first time they've gone to a public school and what he learns here will affect what education we could get if his mom is elected."  
  
"When are they suppose to be arriving?"  
  
"Tommorrow most likely. The paparazzi are supposed to be around so I get to use my skills to get on TV."  
  
"What skills are u talking about?" Jenny asked.  
  
"You'll see." Brad answered back as the bell rang signaling the start of the period.  
  
The next period there was an all school assembly.  
  
"Students, I know you've heard rumors about the governor's child coming to school here and to get the facts straight, he or she is coming. I want you to be on your best behavior while he or she's a student here." The vice principle went on about how honored the school was and other various things. Brad and jenny had tuned him out.  
  
"Do you think they'll be nice?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Probably not. He'll probably think he's better then everyone." Brad answered back.  
  
Then the vice principle made a surprising announcement. "The new student will most likely need someone to show them the ropes around here. So we've put the names of all the students in this shoebox and we'll draw the one to show the new student around."  
  
"I'll most likely be drawn" said Tiff in a stage whisper to Britt.  
  
"Of course girlfriend. What a better addition to our crowd then a politician's kid." Britt whispered back.  
  
"Drum roll please," the vice principle said. "Ok that's enough. The lucky student is Brad..."  
  
"It can't be!!" Tiff stood up and yelled. "I object to this rigged drawing. Redraw again!"  
  
"Sit down young lady! We'll not have outbursts like that! Brad if you would come up here and get your information about our new student. Assembly is dismissed." the vice principle ended with.  
  
"Wow, Brad you get to hang out with a famous stuck up kid" Jenny told him.  
  
"Just my luck." he answered back while walking to the front to get his info. 


	2. The Local Celeb Arrives

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note Oops sorry. The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for jada or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show. Oh and this my first story so tell me what you think about it.  
  
Chap 2: the local celeb arrives  
  
Brad jumped off the 7:20 bus with Jenny the next morning.  
  
"Hey Brad why did we have to get to school so early" Jenny asked  
  
"I have to be here by 7:30."  
  
"At least you don't have to use your 'skills' to get on TV. All u have to do is say 'I'm showing them around school' and everyone will want to interview you."  
  
"Wow, terrific." Brad answered back sarcastically  
  
"You don't sound that happy about it"  
  
"You don't have to live with popular kids flocking to you trying to get you kicked out so they can escort your student do u?"  
  
"Well no but just think Brad someone famous." Jenny gushed. By this time a crowd was gathering in front of Trentmorton to meet the newest addition. Tiff and Britt were tired of begging to escort the new arrival around so they consoled themselves by trying to figure out if he'll be cute or not.  
  
"I bet I'll go out with him first." Tiff said.  
  
"Only if he's F-I-N-E. Then he's mine." Britt answered back as they laughed. The latest Benz pulled up to the entrance. Cameras started flashing as the door opened and a chauffer came out. The chauffer then opened the back door of the Benz. The crowd got real quiet. Then a girl with chocolate colored skin, straight black hair, and big blackish brown eyes walked out in a designer jeans and coat.  
  
"OMG! It's a girl!" Tiff said. Then everyone was talking at once to her. She smiled at the cameras, answered a few questions, signed some autographs, and walked into the school building.  
  
"Brad," Jenny nudged him,  
  
"Go introduce yourself to her." "I-I-I can't Jenny. She's already in the school building and a million people are separating us." stumbled Brad.  
  
"I'll just push through." Jenny answered him back while pulling a giant shovel out her arm and shoving the crowd over. "Now we can get through." Jenny and Brad walked on through the crowd into the school building.  
  
"So what's her name?" asked Jenny. "It should be in the info pack they gave you."  
  
"I haven't looked in it yet. But since you want to know," Brad answered back tearing into the envelope, "It's .Maisha." 


	3. Flirting is hazardous to your health

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note Do you like the format of this story? This my first story so tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show.  
  
Chap 3: Flirting is hazardous to your health  
  
"You've known it was a girl all along!" Britt hollered at Brad plucking the folder out of his hands.  
  
"Hey, those files are confidential! Give them back." Brad yelled back.  
  
"Not until I've finished reading this. Hmmm, very interesting. Don't you agree Tiff?"  
  
"Of course, girl. She's smart, has good taste, and fashionable." Tiff answered back.  
  
"It has her grades in there?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Of course not, metal brains. Just her GPA. Anyway I'm not so sure about the fashionable part Tiff. Any fool can buy designer clothes but it takes a real fashion diva to wear them right." Britt answered.  
  
"True, girl. That's the kind of stuff they need to teach us in school, you know?" Tiff replied.  
  
"Of course, but they wouldn't know satin from wool. Here's your silly envelope." Britt said while tossing the envelope back to him.  
  
"Thanks, for nothing." Brad mumbled but by that time they had walked off.  
  
"Bye, girls! Aren't they great?" Jenny gushed.  
  
"No. so have u seen Maisha around?" Brad asked.  
  
"Hmmm," Jenny answered extending her eyes above the lockers in the school. "Oh there she is, standing across from the office. Come on lets talk to her." Jenny said dragging Brad along.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jenny and this is..." Jenny began.  
  
"Oh cool! You're a robot. Do you have special powers or weapons or anything? " Maisha interrupted. "Yeah I do. I can ..." Jenny went on and told Maisha about her weapons and other various gadgets she had while Brad, who never gets tired of hearing about all her weapons, walked off to the lockers.  
  
"Hey, by any chance do you where the restrooms are?" Maisha inquired.  
  
"They're right on the other end of the row of lockers. You can't miss it. Do you want me to walk with you?" Jenny told her because by this time the halls were full of students and paparazzi.  
  
"It's ok. I'll be fine by myself" Maisha told her walking off not noticing the business man sitting by the water fountain watching her every move.  
  
Maisha looked around the hallway at the people who were now her peers. They glanced at her from time to time wondering about her. No one openly stared at her except for this one guy with red hair. He's cute, I guess. She thought to herself and she winked at him. Now Maisha is one of those people who can't be walking, uncomfortable with her surroundings, and winking at guys. Something had to give. Unfortunately it was the hallway path. Thump! She rammed right into the wall and fell. The hallway grew extremely quiet except for the cameras flashing, catching her fall. This is ridiculous. Maisha thought to herself. She burst into laughter at herself. Brad who could barely contain his own laughter joined in. Soon everyone who had seen the incident were rolling in laughter.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all day tomorrow." Maisha quipped and dashed into the bathroom. 


	4. When in Doubt, Don't ask Around

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note Do you like the format of this story? This my first story so tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show.  
  
Chap 4: When in doubt, don't ask around  
  
Tiff and Britt were standing in the bathroom talking about Maisha when she ran into the nearest stall followed by Jenny.  
  
"Hey girls! Nice seeing you in here." Jenny tried to start up a conversation, but they rudely ignored her. Maisha walked out of the stall and was fixing her unruly hair in the mirror.  
  
"Hello. I'm Britt and this is Tiff. We noticed your outfit. Where did you get it from?" Tiff asked Maisha.  
  
"Oh this white coat? From this adorable boutique in my old town. Why? You like it?" Maisha answered back.  
  
"It's just gorgeous isn't it? But I think it needs something. Some color maybe." Britt replied while signaling Tiff to pull out her black ink pen.  
  
"Something like... Opps! Oh I'm sooo sorry about that. This pen squirts ink like that sometimes." Tiff said to Maisha trying not very hard to not laugh at the look on Maisha's face over the huge ink blot over her white coat.  
  
"Yeah I bet it does happen a lot doesn't it? All well. I'm pretty sure it could come out with some strong stain remover." Maisha answered back sarcastically.  
  
"We'll see you around, Maisha. You could even be part of our posse. Bye." Britt replied while she and Tiff walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Did you see that Jenny? Why did they sabotage my outfit?" Maisha wanted to know.  
  
"They do that to any girl's outfit they think is competing with their own outfit. You should take it as a compliment." Jenny answered back.  
  
"Sure. By any chance do you have anything to take the stain off this coat?" Maisha asked. "I might have some bleach somewhere," Jenny responded while rummaging around in her stomach. "Here you are."  
  
"Thanks. So how's school usually like?" Maisha inquired. She and Jenny chatted till the warning bell rang and they dashed off to first period, homeroom.  
  
"Good morning Trentmorton High and a big welcome to our newest student, Maisha Harrison. Other announcements this morning..." a voice read over the intercom. Brad simply tuned it out and listened to Jenny converse with Maisha whom he still hadn't introduced himself to. He wasn't quite sure why he was procrastinating. She's a normal teen girl. A pretty but clumsy one. No better time then the present to talk to her. He told himself and turned around to face them.  
  
"Hey Maisha, I'm Brad and will be your guide around school."  
  
"Really? Hopefully you can see that I really do need someone to show me around since that incident in the hallway." Maisha told him laughing but inwardly cringing. He saw me fall. Embarrassed doesn't being to describe how I feel.  
  
"I noticed. So I'll show you all your classes and if you have any questions, just ask me." He said just as a screen popped out of Jenny's belly button.  
  
"X-J9! There's a robbery at Doug's car dealer! The robber is holding captives so you better hurry." Her mother told her.  
  
"Mom! I'm in school now!" Jenny whined.  
  
"Oh yes. Of course. My apologies," professor Wakman turned the screen and told the homeroom teacher, "but this is really urgent."  
  
"Ok then. Jenny you may go." The teacher told her.  
  
"That was strange. Where is she going?" Maisha asked Brad.  
  
"To stop the robbery. That's what she was programmed to do, saving people." Brad said.  
  
"Oh ok. Well do you know Tiff and Britt? They sabotaged my outfit and are really rude to Jenny but yet she wants to be their friend. What's all that about?" Maisha asked Brad. Brad explained to her about their popularity and how Jenny just wants to fit in. Wow this school has serious psychological issues. Having two people run the school is crazy. Maisha thought to herself as Brad walked her over to her next class, AP Biology.  
  
"Thanks Brad. So I'll see u next period in...Algebra. What class do you have now anyway?" Maisha inquired.  
  
"Computer. See you around." Brad said leaving Maisha to a bunch of curious faces. Oh boy. What's going to happen now? 


	5. To Fit in or Not too

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note Do you like this story? This my first story so tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show.  
  
Chap 5: To fit in or not to fit in  
Maisha met Brad outside of the Algebra classroom. Her AP bio class went well actually. She'd made some friends in there and wasn't feeling as insecure as before. Now that she was in front of the algebra room she was getting nervous again. She really hated math.  
Jenny rushed through the door into the class.  
  
"Have I missed anything?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Other then your brain then no. Opps wait; you never did have one of those did you?" Tiff said snidely while her posse laughed.  
  
"Ignore them." Brad told her as he led her and Maisha to some empty seats in the back row. Maisha was getting tired of them making fun of Jenny and everyone else that weren't up to par to hang with them but she wasn't going to say anything about it right then. She started shooting questions at Jenny about her mission.  
  
"Did you get the captives out safely? Doesn't this town have a police force? Was anyone hurt?"  
  
Brad rolled his eyes at Maisha and said "Of course she got the captives out safely, the town does have police, and nobody was hurt. Isn't that right Jenny?"  
  
"Yeah it is." Jenny answered him back, and then she frowned.  
  
"What is it Jenny?" Brad asked.  
  
"It's just that I feel like I'm overlooking something. Something was funny about the whole thing. It felt staged sort-of."  
  
"Weird. Maybe you're getting tired of it or something?" Maisha suggested.  
  
"She can't get tired of it. She's a robot and therefore programmed to save people." Brad stated quite plainly which made Maisha look embrassed.  
Jenny was confused. Why was Brad snapping at Maisha like that? Just a second ago they were talking like they had known each other years and now he was upset about something. Maisha had sensed tension between the 2 friends and decided to let them talk without her interrupting but just then the teacher came in and class begun.  
  
Two periods later, Maisha was trying to figure out where the cafeteria was. She was also searching for her locker. Not looking which way she was turning, she ran into somebody.  
  
"Ouch!" the other person exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Maisha asked him while helping him off the floor.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He answered back. Maisha noticed he very pale and he was carrying a Captian Crush lunch box.  
  
"Are you going to the cafeteria? Because I'm new and..." She asked.  
  
"You can follow me there." He told her and she followed him. When they got to the cafeteria, he stopped in the doorways and was staring at something. Maisha peered with caution over his shoulders. Nothing different looking here. She was right. It was a normal cafeteria with tables that had cliques, windows that opened into the school courtyard, and some nasty looking stuff that she wouldn't even feed a pig with. Then she saw where Jenny and Brad where sitting and noticed that the guy she had followed was gaping love struck at Jenny. Interesting, she thought to herself, I've haven't even been here one day and I'm starting to play match maker.  
  
Jenny spotted her after Maisha had gotten her so called lunch and waved while Brad looked very involved with his lunch. Then Maisha spotted some other friends she had made at lots of the other tables. She didn't know who to sit with. One friend she'd made, Renee, had stated to her simply 'Where you sit at lunch determines your status for the rest of your high school career.' Renee was now waving at her from the cheerleader/jock table, along with Quinn at the nerd table, Zoë from the punk table, and others. Maisha started towards Jenny and Brad.  
  
"Hey Jenny, Brad," She said sitting down, "I'm probably going to wonder around the cafeteria a bit so continue straitening stuff out between you two." She jumped right up and went to the cheerleaders/jock table, then the nerds, then the punks, and so on. While she was gone Jenny dove right in.  
  
"Anything bothering you, Brad?"  
  
"For a stuck up kid she really doesn't fit the bill."  
  
"Ha! You're mad because you were wrong about her right?" Jenny figured out.  
  
"Sort-of. I just don't want you two to become close then have her start thinking she's better then you and hurt your feelings." Brad admitted.  
  
"Awww. That's so sweet of you, Brad." Jenny told him.  
  
Maisha returned right then. "So you'll have worked stuff out?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Brad told her.  
  
"Would you mind helping me catch up with the Algebra stuff, please? I am so lost in that class." Maisha asked.  
  
"Sure. Meet me after school by your locker and we'll figure it out, ok." Jenny told her.  
  
"Okay, see you then." Maisha told her and walked off.  
  
"What do you think about her now, Brad?" Jenny asked. Brad's response was cut short by the bell. 


	6. Playing Matchmarker

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note Do you like this story? This my first story so tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show.  
  
Chap 6: Playing Matchmaker  
Over the next 4 weeks, Maisha and Jenny became good friends. Not the best of friends but really good pals ever less. They always tried to include Brad in stuff they did but, sometimes it didn't work out. This was the case with the sleepover.  
Maisha had come over to Jenny's house for a study session on a Friday with Jenny and Brad with an overnight bag.  
  
"Hey Maisha, what's in the bag?" Brad asked when he first saw it.  
  
Maisha thinking he wouldn't really care about it said, "I'm spending the night here with Jenny."  
  
"Professor Wakman let you invite her?" Brad asked Jenny incredulously.  
  
"Well I haven't asked her yet." Jenny said ashamedly.  
  
"You haven't asked her yet?" Brad and Maisha said in unison.  
  
"No but I can ask her now." Jenny stated plainly and went up to ask her mom.  
Professor Wakman was working on her latest project in her lab when Jenny found her. "Mom, can I invite my friend to spend the night?" Jenny asked hurriedly.  
  
"Why would you want Brad to spend the night when he lives right next door, XJ-9?"  
  
"No Mom. Not Brad, Maisha."  
  
"You've made a new friend?" the Professor wanted to know  
  
"Yes and she's downstairs waiting for your answer." Jenny told her not real sure what her reaction would be.  
  
"Let me meet her and I'll decide."  
  
"Thanks Mom. You're the greatest." Jenny exclaimed giving her Mom a hug.  
  
Meanwhile, Brad and Maisha were downstairs waiting on Jenny while trying figure out what to talk about when Tuck, Brad's younger brother walked in.  
  
"Hi, Brad. Who are you?" he asked Maisha.  
  
"How did you get in?" asked Brad.  
  
"The door was opened. Anyway are you Brad's girlfriend? Because if you are..." Brad had jumped up and covered Tuck's mouth mid-sentence.  
  
"You really need to go Tuck. Don't you have better thing to do?" Brad told him leading him back to the door.  
  
"Wait, Brad let him stay. He's funny." Maisha told him.  
  
"Yeah she thinks I'm funny." Tuck told him. "Don't you?"  
  
Brad ignored his question and said "Alright you can stay."  
  
Tuck ran to the couch were Maisha was sitting.  
  
"Anyway Tuck, I'm Maisha and I'm not Brad's girlfriend no matter what he says." Maisha told him. "While we're on the subject, has he had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Do not answer that question, Tuck!" Brad warned.  
  
"Well actually he's..." Tuck started but Brad interrupted him.  
  
"Tuck!"  
  
"Okay then. Safer topic, do you know my brother? He's in your grade." Maisha said changing the subject.  
  
"Cliff, right?" Maisha nodded. "Yea he's cool. One time he brought this rattlesnake rattle to school for show and tell..." Tuck went on talking about what had happened at school when Professor Wakeman can down stairs.  
  
Maisha and Brad, who were totally into Tuck's story, didn't hear her come down with Jenny. The professor cleared her throat.  
  
"Hello Tucker, Bradley."  
  
"Hi, professor W." Brad answered her.  
  
"Umm hi. I'm Maisha." Maisha told her standing up to shake her hand.  
  
The professor studied her hand and turned to Jenny and said "She can stay. Only if you two are really quiet and don't stay up all night."  
  
"We won't Mom. Thanks" Jenny told her.  
  
"Yes thank you." Maisha included her thanks.  
  
"Well I won't kept you young people any longer." The Professor said and left.  
  
"She isn't seeing anyone is she?" Maisha asked "Because I know this guy and they would be so cute..." Jenny, Tuck, and Brad burst into laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?" Maisha demanded to know.  
  
"Jenny's... mom.... Going... on... dates." Brad managed to get out after he'd stopped laughing hard enough to speak.  
  
Maisha frowned and told them "You can laugh now but don't say you saw it coming when she brings a guy home that she's getting serious with." That made them laugh even more.  
  
"So what are you exactly? A matchmaker?" Brad asked her still trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Sure, I am. That's why I lined you up on a blind date tonight..." Maisha started  
  
"Really?" Brad asked looking surprised and hopeful.  
  
"No, but I do have some prospects lined up for you and Jenny." Maisha told him. Jenny and Brad looked at each other.  
  
"No offense Maisha, but you've only known us for a few weeks. How could you know what we would like in a potential boy/girlfriend?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I'll... hey is that your dad outside, Tuck?" Maisha suddenly asked pointing out the window on her right.  
  
"No, I've never seen him before." Tuck told her looking confused.  
  
"I haven't either. Jenny has you?" Brad asked her.  
  
"No but that's trespassing isn't it? Looking right through people's windows someone should go and tell him." Everyone turned and looked at Jenny.  
  
"Alright, I get the message, I'll go." Jenny turned to go outside with the others following at her metal heels. 


	7. Cold Hearted Stranger

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Do you like this story? This my first story so tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show.  
  
Chap 7: Cold hearted Stranger  
  
Jenny walked right over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me but we were wondering if you were lost or something." She politely told him.  
  
"Can't a man walk outside without being harassed by hoodlums? Don't you teenagers," He spit it out like it was so below him, "have somewhere else to be?"  
  
"Sorry sir but this her house and you were gaping through the windows." Maisha told him.  
  
He just gave her an icy stare and told Brad, "Don't hang with her. She's nothing but trouble just like this stupid robot." He turned on his heel and stormed to his car in the driveway.  
  
"That was so rude of him." Jenny spit out after she flew around the earth a couple of times to calm down.  
  
"I know. I hate it when people try to freak out their opponents." Maisha declared earning the stares of Jenny and Brad.  
  
"You know him? He's your opponent?" Brad inquired.  
  
"No I don't know him but on his car he had the bumper sticker 'Kerbings for Governor' on his car. Kerbings is running against my mom for governor. So that guy must think that if he can weird out me, my mom might lose I guess. Who's up for a trip to the mall?" Maisha asked them eager to change the subject which, truth be told, freaked her out. They left a note for Jenny's mom and went out.  
  
What none of them had noticed was the little object in the corner of the window the stranger was staring at. It was labeled KFG and was watching their every move.  
  
Later in the evening, after they had come back from the mall empty handed but still happy otherwise, Jenny invited Brad to watch a movie at her house. Brad accepted and they went in. Maisha grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels while chatting about all the people she'd seen at the mall and a really cute outfit she was going to buy after she'd earned enough money. Brad tuned her out and studied her and Jenny. Jenny with her metallic shine and blue pigtails while Maisha's coca colored skin and her messy coal-colored ponytail on the top of her head all yelled opposites. Where it counted though Jenny was probably the coolest teen he knew and even he had to admit Maisha was pretty sweet and fun.  
  
"Brad, earth to Brad. Who are you daydreaming about now?" Maisha's teasing tone of voice reached him.  
  
"Oh sorry what did you say?" Brad tried to clear up his thoughts.  
  
"Do you want to watch this re-run of Forgotten or do you want to watch Perfect Virus? Because me and Jenny can't decide." Maisha said repeating the two choices.  
  
"Perfect Virus, I guess." He told her.  
  
"Okay Jenny you win. We're watching Perfect Virus." Maisha told her.  
  
"Oh but before we watch it, you two have got to fill out this survey!" Maisha continued passing one to Brad and Jenny and taking one for herself.  
  
Brad looked at his hastily typed up survey labeled Things You look for in a Date. Maisha was at it again. 


	8. Taking Advantage of the Love Struck

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Do you like this chapter? It's one of my favorites. Tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show.  
  
Chap 8: Taking Advantage of the Love struck  
Thomas Fawnsworth was driving back to headquarters after his mission was over. He was daydreaming about nice hot bath and steaming cup of coffee when he realized that he had left his coat at the mall. Making an illegal U turn on the highway, he turned back to Trentmorton mall. When he got there he noticed a pale-faced, wimpy looking teenage boy looking at a newspaper with a love struck look on his face. Fawnsworth grabbed a paper himself. There was only one picture on the page with nothing really special looking about it expect that's a picture the robot girl who's house I was watching. He quickly speed up to talk to the teenage boy who was walking away.  
  
"Hey kid. What are you up to this Valentine's Day?" Fawnsworth asked the kid thinking fast about the latest upcoming holiday.  
  
"Nothing, why do you want to know?" The boy asked him.  
  
"What if I told you, umm what's your name by the way?" Fawnsworth inquired.  
  
"It's Sheldon. What's yours?" Sheldon told him.  
  
"My name's not important. What's important is what I'm going to tell you. What if I told you that I can grant your biggest Valentine's Day dream?"  
  
"You could? No you couldn't. No one can grant my Valentine day's wish except Jenny." Sheldon gushed then blushed a bright cherry red.  
  
"Ah, this special girl, her name is Jenny? What I told you I could get this umm Jenny to spend Valentine's Day with you?" Fawnsworth said trying to figure out what was wrong with Sheldon's face.  
  
"I don't want her to do anything she doesn't want to do. What's the catch?" Sheldon said suddenly suspicious.  
  
"You have to follow her and her friend, Maisha around." Seeing that Sheldon looked confused he elaborated, "You know that girl who knocked you over earlier this week and you led her to the cafeteria."  
  
"Hey how did you know about that?" Sheldon asked.  
  
"It's not important. Jenny is more important to you isn't she?" Fawnsworth said covering his mistake of knowing and letting Sheldon know he knew.  
  
"Anyway," Fawnsworth continued, "everyday till next Saturday which will be your lucky day you call me at 6:30 at this number and tell me everything Maisha and your beloved have done. If you do everything right then you and Jenny will go out for a romantic Valentine's Day dinner. If you mess up then let's put it this way. Jenny will hate you forever."  
  
Sheldon turned paper white. His Jenny hate him? Could he survive? Sheldon told Fawnsworth ok he would do it. Fawnsworth gave him his office number, got his coat and left Sheldon shaking in fear of Jenny's wrath and in excitement of Jenny actually returning his love if he suceeded.  
  
Back at Jenny's house, Brad was trying to think up creative ways of getting out of Maisha's survey but Maisha beat him to the punch.  
  
"Don't look at me that way, Brad. I want you to fill out the other side, silly. Don't you just love it when guys give that look that says 'Are you nuts?'" Maisha finished sarcastically.  
  
"Well don't blame me for thinking it. Valentine's Day is just around the corner and you handed me a survey that talks about what I like in potential dates? Don't get me wrong but that sounds a little strange to me." Brad retorted.  
  
"Guys, can we talk about our answers now if you're done arguing?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Sure." Maisha told her and they started talking about their answers on the first side of the survey. The survey Maisha had them fill out was about general information about themselves like their favorite things, who's in their family, stuff like that. When Brad learned the Maisha's birthday was the day after Valentine's Day, he had a good laugh at her playing cupid. The three friends kept talking and watching movies till 10 pm when Jenny's mom came down and basically kicked Brad out.  
  
Brad went to his house and went to sleep for an hour or so when his alarm went off at 1 in the morning.  
  
"What the..." Brad started smacking his alarm when he realized why it was set.  
  
"Time to put my spy skills to use." He told himself out loud as he started to dress in all black and grabbed his spy wear equipment. He heard a thumping sound and jumped quickly into his bed again.  
  
"Brad! Ahhhhhh! Don't let the headless snack eating turtle get me!" Tuck wailed as he ran into Brad's room and jumped into his bed.  
  
"Tuck! You just had a bad dream. It's ok. Why don't you try going back to sleep?" Brad said while trying to comfort him.  
  
"I don't wanna go back to sleep. It'll get me."  
  
"Ok then. Want to play outside in the dark with me?"  
  
Tuck gaped at Brad and asked, "Mr. Fluffy and I are nice and warm in here. So why would I want to do a crazy thing like that?"  
  
"Because it's better then staying in here with Mr. Fluffy and the headless snack eating turtle." Brad calmly told him and started sneaking down the stairs.  
  
Tuck grabbed his worn out, stuffed bunny (aka Mr. Fluffy) and followed. 


	9. Playing James Bond

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Do you like this chapter? It's one of my favorites. Tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show.  
  
Chap 9: Playing James Bond  
  
In Jenny's room, she and Maisha were talking away still about celebrities and such when they got on the subject of guys.  
  
"Don't you think we have a lot of cute guys at school?" Jenny asked Maisha.  
  
"Hmm like 5 guys come to mind and 3 of the already have girlfriends." Maisha replied.  
  
"Come on, do you think anyone is really cute at school. Don is a total heartthrob!" Jenny quite surprised told her.  
  
"Nah not my type. Come to think of it there are two guys..."Maisha reluctantly told her.  
  
That's when Brad got his spy equipment working and started to be able to hear the girls talking off a secret microphone.  
  
"So why exactly are we out the freezing cold in the middle of winter in our PJ's again?" Tuck inquired pulling his coat collar closer together.  
  
"First, off you're the only one in PJ's. Second of all, it's only about 40 degrees so it's not freezing but it's cold. Third I want to see what girls talk about and do at slumber parties. Fourth I want to find out more about Maisha." Brad told him a little annoyed at the binoculars he'd brought. He and Tuck were on a platform on a tree looking right into Jenny's bedroom window.  
  
"If you want to know so much why don't you ask them?" Tuck wanted to know.  
  
"They're girls. They won't let me know anything. It's like the best kept female secret or something."  
  
"They're also your friends. Friends can ask friends stuff. Plus I think you're mad because Jenny didn't tell you about having Maisha over to spend the night."  
  
"You do have a point, Tuck. Still this is more fun." Brad told him and tuned into the girl's conversation.  
  
Jenny was still trying to convince Maisha to tell who she thought was cute. Finally Maisha gave in and said "Harlem Cummings is soo fine. His hair, his eyes, his smile are all, like, perfect."  
  
"Oh pooh," Brad told Tuck. "I thought it would be someone interesting. Harlem is a wannabe ghetto punk but he's a jock."  
  
"I've never heard of a ghetto punk." Tuck said interested.  
  
"I hadn't either until I met him." Brad answered back and turned back to the speaker.  
  
"Now Maisha you've got to tell about the other guy you think is cute." Jenny told her.  
  
"No you'll get mad."  
  
"No I won't. Why would I get mad?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Just because... that'll give it away." Maisha retorted.  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"Ok. Brad's hot."  
  
"WHAT???? No way!" Jenny yelled knocking Maisha across the room and causing Brad and Tuck, outside, to hold on to the platform for dear life.  
  
"She thinks I'm hot. That's great." Brad said to Tuck while clinging onto the platform.  
  
"I thought she had better taste. I guess I was wrong." Tuck said looking disgusted that a girl would think his brother was hot.  
  
"No really. I knew you would get mad." Maisha told her from the other side of the room.  
  
"I'm not mad. A little surprised though." Jenny truthfully told her.  
  
"He's your best friend, but you've never noticed his hotness?" Maisha was surprised.  
  
"Well no." Jenny told her blushing. "Do you think he's cute?" Maisha asked.  
  
"Yes I do but don't tell him okay. I don't want to mess up our friendship."  
  
"You won't mess it up. He'll probably just get a big head over it that's all."  
  
"Me! Getting a big head over my best friend thinking I'm cute? She has got to be joking." Brad said amazed the Maisha would say such a thing.  
  
"Well you know she does have a point." Tuck told him. Brad got mad at him over this and wrestled him across the platform. What they didn't know was that another person was seeing the whole thing.  
  
"Hey Jenny do you hear something? It sounds like someone is fighting." Maisha asked.  
  
"Actually I do. It's coming from that tree near my window." Jenny said walking to the window to look with Maisha right behind her.  
  
"Isn't that Brad and Tuck? And that's a huge speaker by them."  
  
"Yeah, what do you think they're doing?"  
  
"I bet they're spying on us." Maisha told Jenny. "What else could they be doing at midnight in the middle of winter in their PJs in a tree?"  
  
"Sleeping?" Jenny suggested.  
  
Maisha laughed and said, "The only way to find out is to confront them."  
  
Brad looked out into the house from his perch on the platform and saw the two girls weren't in Jenny's room anymore  
  
"Uh-oh Tuck. Let's hide." Brad grabbed Tuck and started to climb down the tree.  
  
"Come on Jenny. Let's go outside and get them." Maisha told her running down the stairs with Jenny right behind her. 


	10. Confrontation

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 10: Confrontation  
  
Maisha and Jenny got to the tree the same time that Brad and Tuck had finished climbing down it. Brad and Tuck started running but it was no use. Jenny grabbed them both from behind and dragged them back to the trees.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Maisha inquired.  
  
"I think you're hot too?" Brad answered hopefully.  
  
Maisha, happy that she couldn't blush, told him, "Wrong answer." while Jenny pulled them into her house.  
  
"Since it's nighttime and we don't want anyone's parents to wake up angry, we're taking manners into our own hands." Jenny told them as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" Tuck wanted to know.  
  
"Let's put it this way. It's a girl thing." Maisha answered him.  
  
Brad woke up the next morning at 12 pm.  
  
"Boy that was one awful dream." He looked at his fingernails and realized they were painted red.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! It wasn't a dream at all." Brad yelled causing Tuck to walk in.  
  
"Hmm my skin feels so soft, Brad. If getting manicures and face masks weren't only for girls at my age, I would do it all the time." Tuck told him examining his own blue fingernails. "Oh Maisha took pictures and gave me one of you with makeup on and rollers in your hair so you have to clean my room for the next week if you don't want Dad to know you were in Mom's makeup." Tuck added.  
  
"I wasn't in Mom's makeup. Jenny and Maisha did the makeup and stuff to punish us. They used Maisha's makeup."  
  
"So? Dad doesn't know that and I can make him and Mom believe me."  
  
At times like these Brad really hated having a younger brother. He got up to another week of being blackmailed.  
  
Jenny was up and fully awake. Maisha was having a harder time coming around.  
  
"I hate waking up." Maisha told her when Jenny shook her awake.  
  
"Well it's 12 in the afternoon and your mom said she's on her way to pick you up in an hour."  
  
"Really? She can wait." Maisha told her snuggling back into her sleeping bag.  
  
"Maisha, she's taking you shopping." Jenny told her causing Maisha to jump up and fly to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
"I knew that would wake her up." Jenny told herself and went on downstairs.  
  
Fawnsworth was watching the scene at Jenny's house the night before on tape from the hidden camera there. He laughed at them and tried to find something that would make Maisha or the robot look bad. Nothing came up but Jenny telling Maisha about how she wanted something to do for Valentine's Day. Angry that there was no evidence for blackmail but enlightened he called his boss.  
  
"Hello Kerbings. I haven't come up with anything on the video but I do have an idea that will please us and our partners." 


	11. Party Invitations

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 11: Party Invitations  
  
That Monday at school, Brad and Jenny ran into the Crust cousins' cold hearted insults again in Algebra.  
  
"Oh look Tiff. The metal can looks depressed. Can it be because you're Valentine-less?" Britt laughed and told Tiff in a loud.  
  
Jenny ignored them, looked around, and tried to find Maisha. She was never this late. Class was going to start in a minute.  
  
"Ok class. Today we're going to talk about..." The teacher started and Maisha breezed in holding up 2 envelopes.  
  
"I got it! I got it!" Maisha squealed to Jenny and Brad as she slide into the empty seat behind them.  
  
"You've got what, Miss Harrison?" the teacher inquired.  
  
"My homework. Sorry for interrupting the class, sir." Maisha told the teacher looking really sorry while lying through her teeth.  
  
"It's ok; just make sure it doesn't happen again. Now today class..." the teacher went on. Brad and Jenny turned around to talk to Maisha.  
  
"What did you get and why were you late?" Jenny whispered.  
  
"I got our tickets to the Valentine's bash of the year." Maisha started.  
  
"Really? Britt and I are going. I'm not sure why you are telling the tin can though." Tiff told Maisha laughing at Jenny's face.  
  
"Anyway, before I got so rudely interrupted," Maisha said glancing at Tiff, "these are supposedly that last invitations. I had to bat my eyelashes at Don some to get them though. Jenny, don't frown at me like that. It's not like I enjoyed it or something. It delayed me some and that's why I was late." Maisha finished.  
  
"You only have two invitations. So who's not getting one?" Brad pointed out.  
  
"Bradley! Turn around and pay attention up here not to your girls behind you." The teacher had caught him red-handed causing the Crust cousins to snicker at him. This stopped the conversation for time being till lunch.  
  
At lunch, Maisha joined Jenny and Brad at their table. This was surprise to Brad because it wasn't their 'day' for Maisha to sit with them. Since Maisha really didn't believe in cliques she sat with her different friends at different tables on different days. Brad and Jenny's day was Friday but today she was sitting with them today instead of the nerds who she usually sat with on Mondays.  
  
"Tell us more about the invite." Jenny told her right away.  
  
"Ok there were only two invitations left and I took them. Still we can all go." Maisha told them taking the invitations out of her pink purse and laying them on the table.  
  
"How's that?" Brad asked.  
  
"Open one." Maisha waited for them to open it, "See, look. It's a couples only party."  
  
"Maisha let me point something out to you. In case you haven't noticed none of us are part of a couple." Brad pointed out.  
  
"That's were my matchmaking skills come in. Jenny, Sheldon is crazy over you so why don't you take him?" Maisha suggested. Jenny looked so horrified Maisha suddenly wished she hadn't mentioned him.  
  
"Jenny that's harsh. He cares for you. So what about me?" Brad wanted to know.  
  
"Well Alice Senders thinks you're cute." Maisha said pointing to the nerd table at a girl who looked like she'd never seen the light of day or a bar of soap and was gaping at him. Now it was Brad's turn to look horrified.  
  
"She's really nice once you get to know her and she's a blond. Isn't that your type?" Maisha pointed out.  
  
"Isn't there someone else? What about you?" Brad asked her.  
  
"I would love to," Maisha admitted, "but I think you and Jenny would make a better couple."  
  
"If you want to go with me then go with me. Stop playing around." Brad told her.  
  
"One rule of being a matchmaker is never to match yourself up." Maisha told him. "Plus if I show up without a date I probably won't get kicked out like one of you. Also it's more believable." She pointed out.  
  
"It's another party at Don's and the Crust cousins will be there so I'm not sure I want to go." Jenny told Maisha.  
  
"It's not at Don's. It's at the swankest country club in town and I'll be there with you so the Crusts probably won't pull anything." Maisha pointed out.  
  
"And I'll be your date." Brad told Jenny.  
  
"Okay I guess I'll go." Jenny told them.  
  
"It'll be worth it you'll see." Maisha told her.  
  
Sheldon sat a table away listening. He was writing everything they were saying down. 


	12. Suspicions and Dirty Politics

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 12: Suspicions and Dirty Politics  
  
Monday and Tuesday passed quickly to Wednesday. On that particular Wednesday afternoon Jenny, Brad, and Maisha had taken the bus towards the town library for a report they had to do. Since Maisha was in Honors English she had a totally different assignment to do and went off to the look up information on Puritan literature leaving Jenny and Brad alone together to look up Shakespeare's time.  
  
"So Jenny here we are. Do you want to look up fashion and etiquette in the Shakespeare's time or war and sports?" Brad asked her.  
  
"Fashion and sports. We need to talk." Jenny told him.  
  
"Let me go get these books..."  
  
"Brad, you've been acting real funny lately. Whenever I mention Valentine's Day, love, candy, parties, or anything of that sort you change the subject. What's going on with you?" Jenny was concerned about him.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Jenny. I like Valentine's day as much as the next guy but the couple thing at the party and all the strange things that have been going on all week have got me somewhat weirded out."  
  
"What's there to be weired out about?"  
  
"Well for one thing, that guy who was in your yard last Friday, I've been seeing him around and Sheldon is always were we are."  
  
"Sheldon is probably following me around in hopes of asking me to be his Valentine and your imagination is probably running wild."  
  
"Jenny I looked up the license plate on that man's car and it was stated as a stolen car. I also looked up Kerbing's alumni school. His site says he graduated from GAH College with a bachelor degree. There's no such thing as that GAH College." Brad told her.  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"Even weirder is that he hasn't run for Mayor, city council, or anything in our state. Also the fact that there are no pictures of him on his site and he doesn't go to any of the state events to campaign."  
  
"What are you getting at Brad?" Jenny wanted to know.  
  
"Maybe our state is in trouble if this Kerbings guy wins Governor. He doesn't seem to be authentic."  
  
"Are you saying that this guy and Kerbings are into something shady?"  
  
"Evidently. How many politicians do you know whose supporters come and threaten their opponents' kids and their friends?" Brad pointed out.  
  
"True. So should we tell Maisha?" Jenny wanted to know.  
  
"No she'll just get herself worked up about it."  
  
Maisha showed up then with a stack of books and they started researching.  
  
Sheldon was across the library watching from the science fiction section. So far so good. He hadn't forgotten to call the mysterious man after each day. He wanted to know how he and Jenny were going to hang out on Valentine's Day if Brad was going to take her to the dance though so later that day he called Fawnsworth.  
  
"Hello Sheldon. What do you have for me today?" Fawnsworth answered the phone.  
  
"Brad and she are going together to a party on v-day." Sheldon sadly told him.  
  
"So? What about Maisha?"  
  
"She's going alone. She would go with someone but she's a matchmaker."  
  
"Really? Where did they go after school today?"  
  
"They were studying at the town library. How's Jenny going to go out with me on V-day if she's going to be with Brad?"  
  
"You're going to the party with her." Fawnsworth assured him and hung up.  
  
Fawnsworth had another call to make.  
  
"Hello Kerbings, I need to talk to the Queen of 'you know where' about a hypnotizing bug for robots. Yep it's for XJ-9. We can have our cake and they can have theirs too." 


	13. Questionable Views

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 13: Questionable Views  
  
Ding-dong. It was the afternoon of Valentine's Day and only 3 hours before the party.  
  
"Tuck answer the door." Brad yelled to him from upstairs.  
  
Tuck opened the door to find a flustered Maisha holding a dress bag.  
  
"Is Jenny here? No one's at her house." Maisha asked  
  
"No. She went on another mission." Tuck told her.  
  
"Is Brad here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Well..."Tuck started but distracted by a movement behind Maisha.  
  
"Oh that's just my brother Cliff. You know him. Oh Clifford! Come here and say hi." Maisha told him pointing to a young boy that was around Tuck's age.  
  
"Hey Tuck. Look I've got the newest issue of Frog-man. Wanna look at it with me?" Cliff asked somewhat annoyed with his sister.  
  
"Sure, come in." Tuck said having Maisha and Cliff follow him inside.  
  
"Where's Brad?" Maisha asked.  
  
"Upstairs. So, Cliff lets look at that comic book." Tuck said while Maisha ran up the stairs to find Brad.  
  
"Brad, where are you?" Maisha hollered.  
  
"In here." Came the muffled reply from a shut door. "I don't know what to wear."  
  
Maisha opened up the door to find Brad in a sleeveless t-shirt and shorts, his pj's.  
  
"Umm do you mind if I look through your closet?" Maisha asked trying hard not to look at him.  
  
"Sure go ahead." Brad told her not knowing she was really uncomfortable with him in there.  
  
"Okay, since it's a semi-formal party you want to be dressed up but not in a suit. Nor do you want to be in jeans. So do you have any dark pants that aren't baggy but aren't tight either? Look for those and I'll find you a shirt." Maisha told him and began searching through his messy closet with Brad.  
  
30 minutes later she and Brad were still searching.  
  
"Do I even own any semi-formal stuff? I've jeans and suits but a pair of pants that look close to what you want me to wear? Nope, I haven't seen those." Brad said to Maisha.  
  
"Boy, you have the messiest closet I've seen in a long time. No offense or anything. Oh, look suspenders! These will go so well with my party outfit." Maisha said holding out some red suspenders that would match with her white and cherry skirt for the party.  
  
"I thought we were looking for clothes for me, not you." Brad reminded her.  
  
"So? These are cute and probably are too small for you." Maisha retorted.  
  
"So I should have them back."  
  
"You'll have to catch me first." Maisha ran around the room and tripped over a bunch of sports equipment on the floor. Brad took the suspenders from her and helped her up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
Jenny zoomed into her house.  
  
"Mom, I'm back. Is Maisha her yet?" she yelled as she ran to her room and stopped in shock at the site of the same guy she had kicked out of her yard the week before.  
  
"Why are you in my room and where's my mom?" she asked him pulling out her lasers.  
  
"Now before you shoot anything, why don't you look out the window at your best friend's room." Fawnsworth told her grinning.  
  
"No! What have you done with my mom?"  
  
"Oh her. Well she's going to be in deeper trouble," he said pointing to a gagged and tied Professor Wakeman in the corner of the room, "If you don't do what I say."  
  
"Ok what do you want?"  
  
"Look out at your best friend's window and tell me if that doesn't look like your 'friends' are keeping something about their relationship from you." Fawnsworth pointed at Brad pulling Maisha off the floor and her handing him a pair of pants.  
  
Jenny couldn't believe it.  
  
"Maisha would have told me if she was going over there to his place. Plus they're friends too, right?"  
  
"Already in doubt, Jenny? Well if you don't drink this, your 'mom' gets it." Fawnsworth told her holding a knife to Professor's throat and pointed to a gallon can.  
  
"Okay! Don't hurt her?" Jenny took the can and drank it.  
  
Fawnsworth burst into laughter and said, "Life isn't always what you see. You should remember that"  
  
Everything in Jenny's world went black and she fell. 


	14. MoOd Swings

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in some time. Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 14: Mood Swings  
  
Back at Brad's, Maisha was getting tired of not finding what she was looking for him to wear. Then she found a pair of white dress pants sticking out from under his bed.  
  
"What about these?" she asked him. "They're formal but comfortable. All you need is the right shirt. Have any red shirts?" She dug around his closet some more.  
  
Brad rolled his eyes at her and said, "My hair's already red. Why would I have a red shirt?"  
  
"I don't know. Will your dad let you wear his clothes?"  
  
"I don't think he'll care. Why do you ask?"  
  
Maisha pointed to a picture on Brad's bookshelf of him and his family when he was little. "That's the shirt that will go perfectly with this outfit. Can you go and look? I'm going to call Jenny's house again."  
  
Brad went off to his parent's room while Maisha took out her cell phone and dialed the Wakeman's phone number.  
  
Ring-ring. Jenny woke up to hearing the phone ring and Sheldon's concerned face in front of hers.  
  
"Jenny are you ok? Professor Wakeman she's awake." Sheldon told the Professor.  
  
"XJ-9 can you hear me?" Professor Wakeman stood over her while the phone kept ringing off the hook. The answering machine then turned on and Maisha'a voice filled the room.  
  
"Hey Jenny, I'm over at Brad's and was wondering if you back from your mission yet..." the machine suddenly exploded cutting off Maisha's message and shaking the neighborhood.  
  
"XJ-9! Why did you blow up that machine? It was brand new." Her mom exclaimed.  
  
"So buy another one. You can buy more answering machines but not more friends." Jenny said in a monotone, her eyes looking cold and blank.  
  
"XJ-9! That was uncalled for." Her mom scolded her.  
  
"So? Bite me," Jenny told her coolly, "Come on Sheldon. Let's get ready to go wherever you want to go."  
  
"You want to go somewhere? With me?" Sheldon looked shocked as was Professor Wakeman.  
  
"XJ-9, you're not going anywhere with that kind of attitude." Her mom stated plainly.  
  
"Whatever." Jenny said in monotone, picked up Sheldon, and walked out the door.  
  
Maisha had ran to the doorway thinking to find Brad when Brad's house started shaking.  
  
"Earthquake! Head for the outside or the nearest doorway." Maisha yelled to her brother and Tuck downstairs who ran out the door. No sooner had she said this, the shaking stopped and Brad came running out of his parents' room.  
  
"Brad, we've got to go outside and make sure that that was the last quake." Maisha started as she started going down stairs with Brad standing on the landing behind her.  
  
Brad stopped her, laughed, and said, "Look out the window at Jenny's house. Don't you see the smoke coming out of the windows? Jenny or Professor Wakeman probably blew something up."  
  
Maisha looked embarrassed and changed the subject, "Did you find that shirt I was telling you it would look good with your outfit? I hope you did because we only have an hour till the party starts and I don't want to be there extremely late."  
  
"Yeah," Brad told her holding up the shirt, "Did you reach anyone at Jenny's?"  
  
"No. I was leaving a message then I got disconnected. Can I change here because it'll take way to long to run back home?"  
  
"Umm sure. I need to take a shower anyway. You can stay in here. I'll see you in twenty minutes." Brad told Maisha as he left her in his room.  
  
Jenny had put Sheldon down outside her house.  
  
"So Jenny," Sheldon blushed and snorted, "Do you still want to go to that party?"  
  
"That would be best." She told him in monotone then started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"Jenny? Are you sure you're ok?" Sheldon looked concerned as she started shooting off rockets in the air.  
  
"I'm FINE!!" She yelled and Sheldon went flying across the street with all the lawn furniture in the neighborhood.  
  
"Ok then let's hang out at my garage till it's time for the party." Sheldon told her, grabbed her arm, and led the way down the road.  
  
Maisha looked in Brad's mirror putting finishing touches on her makeup when a big gust of wind blew in and knocked her lipstick and a notebook on the already crowded floor. Maisha reached over to pick up the notebook and her lipstick. The notebook had fallen open to a dated entry. 'Oops! That must be a diary of somekind. Is that Jenny's name with a heart around it? I can't be reading that.' She thought looking at the journal then shutting it quickly and standing up with her lipstick in her hand not letting her curiosity get the best of her. She then heard a loud banging sound.  
  
"What in the world... It's Jenny!" Maisha exclaimed looking out the window. She then opened the window and yelled, "Hey Jenny! Come on over so we can go to the party together..." and was interrupted by a rocket being shot at her face by Jenny. 


	15. Fallout

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in some time. Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 15- Fallout  
  
Maisha jumped out as the way as Brad's wall suddenly got a second doorway.  
  
"What's going on?" Brad yelled from the bathroom, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Everything is fine!" Maisha lied and ran down the stairs to confront Jenny.  
  
Sheldon was confused. Why was Jenny shooting rockets at Maisha? She's her friend. But his thoughts soon were answered when Maisha came running out of Brad's house yelling at Jenny to wait.  
  
"Jenny, I don't know why you're mad but Brad..." Maisha started but was interrupted by Jenny shrieking at her so loudly people were coming out of their houses to see what had happened since all their windows were breaking.  
  
"See this is what happens when you live near a wild scientist and her crazy inventions." One of the neighbors told her friend over her fence. Jenny overheard this and shot icy water at the lady causing her fence to collapse and the lady to slide into her next door nieghbor's yard.  
  
"You have totally gone mad!" Maisha told her and started backing away slowly like the rest of the neighbors were. Then Brad ran out of his house towards Jenny.  
  
"What's the problem, Jenny? Did your mom..." Brad started but Jenny blew him away into a tree, knocking him out. Neighbors ran to help him while Professor Wakeman came outside and tried to calm Jenny down but it didn't work  
  
"Leave me alone!" She shrieked and flew off with Sheldon.  
  
20 minutes later, after the ambulance had come and left, Brad, Maisha, Professor Wakeman, and a cop sat in the Wakeman kitchen. The cop was trying to get information about what had happened with Professor being tied up and Jenny throwing a fit, but since no one knew anything really.  
  
"Okay you think that the man that tied you up," he pointed at Professor Wakeman, "gave your robot something that made her act wildly. While you two," he pointed to Maisha and Brad, "think this is a part of a sinister plot from Kerbings campaign."  
  
"Yes," they all said.  
  
"Ok, it's actually quite plausible. I called up on of my friends who does research and he said he'll look up the info that you found, son." The cop told Brad.  
  
"How long will this take?" Brad wanted to know.  
  
"Anywhere from 2 weeks to a year."  
  
"A year? We can't wait that long. XJ-9 could've destroyed the earth by then." Professor Wakeman exclaimed.  
  
"She probably would have destroyed the solar system by then." Brad grumbled holding an ice pack over his eye from Jenny's knocking him out earlier.  
  
"I can't help you then." The cop told them and got up to leave.  
  
"Can we help ourselves?" Maisha asked.  
  
"Huh?" the cop looked confused.  
  
"Can we take care of the problem ourselves? If we could tell you where jenny probably is now, would the police be able to help us out?" she repeated and explained.  
  
"Can you?" the police wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, I put a tracking system on XJ-9 and it's hooked to my computer. As long as she's flying you can track her." Professor Wakeman told them leading them up to her computer lab and pointing Jenny's location out. "See? She's flying over Egypt now."  
  
"This is very good; still I can't send police to another country."  
  
"I know but if our guess is right," Brad started pointing to Maisha and him, "She'll be back in time for the party."  
  
"Which is in 10 minutes. So we can save her from whatever drug she's been poisoned with and prove to you that Kerbings is behind all this." Maisha showed them.  
  
"Ok then. Do you have a plan?" the cop wanted to know  
  
"Yes. It needs some fine tuning though." Brad told him.  
  
"I'll help you. What's the code name?"  
  
"Operation Envy." Brad told him and they started planning. 


	16. Dateless Guys

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in some time. Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 16- Dateless Guys  
  
Sheldon was trying not to throw up when he and Jenny finally landed in Trentonmorton near the country club. Jenny didn't seem very concerned over this and just started to drag him over to the front door.  
  
Maisha and Brad had finished lying to all the party goers telling them the party was moving to the other side of the country club when Harlem Cummings approached Maisha saying that he wanted to speak to her privately.  
  
"So what's up?" she asked him leading him to the other side of the room.  
  
"Well you know how I and Don supposedly arranged this party. It wasn't us at all. The food, the music, the room, it's all being paid by that guy who's running against your mom for governor." He told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure. When he called Don and I, we just wanted to party so we said we'll distribute the invites. Then he told us we should make sure we left some for you, Brad, and the robot chick. That's why Don had those two invitations left." He told her truthfully.  
  
"Is he going to show up?" Maisha wanted to know.  
  
"Probably because he wanted to know the time and the place. He even invited some people."  
  
"Do you have the guest list?"  
  
Harlem pulled it out of his pocket, "Yep here it is." His cell phone rang and he answered it. "That was Don. I really need to go so you can keep the list. Oh and you look hot tonight. Too bad you already have a date."  
  
Maisha laughed at him and took the list. They said their good-byes and he left.  
  
"What was that about?" Brad came up behind her and startled her.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" she told him.  
  
"Why not? You had this goofy look on your face."  
  
"If it was anything close to the look on your face when you see Brittney Snuff on TV, then you can slap me silly." Maisha retorted and went on, "Here's the guest list. Harlem told me..." She went on and explained what Harlem had said. Then Brad checked out the list.  
  
"Who are Alexis Mayhem, Leonie Roberts, and Cammie Peterson?" Brad asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you knew. Shouldn't everyone should be getting ready to go onto the other side of the club?" Maisha looked confused as she saw most of her classmates still dancing around. Brad went off towards the front door.  
  
"Hey Maisha where's your date?" Tiff asked Maisha. Britt and she had just walked towards her. Maisha pointed to Brad.  
  
Tiff laughed and said, "Girl, I hope you know this is Valentine's Day, not Take-Pity-on Dateless-Guys Day."  
  
"Yes you could've done so much better. Why look at our dates? They're cute aren't they?" Britt told her, pointing to their own muscular, blond, Brad- Pitt look-alikes dates in comparison to Brad who had a big bruise on his arm and a black eye.  
  
"Maybe. They are nice to look at, but my date has a much better personality and manners." Maisha pointed out where the two guys were scoffing down food and messing up their clothes.  
  
"You might be right on the manners part." Tiff told Maisha while Britt and she walked off.  
  
"Maisha," Maisha turned around to see Brad standing behind her. He blushed and told her, "Thanks for sticking up for me."  
  
"No problem. Any word about the guest list when you gave it the police?" Maisha lowered her voice and asked him.  
  
"They don't know who they are, but I know why no one's moving over to the other side of the country club. There's these three, no offense or anything, but sumo wrestler sized chicks are blocking the doorway. I tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't listen..." Brad's voice trailed off as he gaped at something behind Maisha at the doorway. Maisha turned around and saw the three huge girls Brad was talking about, standing right behind her. The whole room had gone silent as all the partygoers wanted to see what would happen.  
  
"You are all under our control and rule." Sumo girl one announced in a deep voice to the whole room.  
  
"Who are you?" Don came up and asked her; mad they came in to crash his party.  
  
Sumo girl two grabbed him and held him by his collar high in the air and answered, "We are the Cluster!" then tossed him into the food table. The crowd started trying running to the other room but all the doors closed. The three then kicked off their human costumes and out appeared three huge silver robots. They started reeking havoc all over the room. Then the front door fell open and in walked an angry Jenny and a very sick looking Sheldon.  
  
"Hey, Jenny will help us!" a girl cried out from the crowd and people started chanting her name.  
  
"She won't help you. She's now apart of us." The other three robots yelled in unison.  
  
Jenny started shooting lasers and destroying the room also. Brad was shocked. His plan wasn't working at all. He tried to run out of the crowd to stop Jenny but someone was holding him back.  
  
"Maisha let me go."  
  
"This isn't part of the plan at all. Plus she'll kill you." Maisha pointed out to him.  
  
"So? I'm her best friend." Brad told her and ran towards Jenny. 


	17. Less then Friendly Interception

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in some time. Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon. And I certainly do not own "baby hit me one more time."  
  
Chap 17- Less then Friendly Interception  
  
"Jenny you can't do this. You like humans, remember? You were made to save the earth." Brad yelled at her, waving his arms at her. Jenny aimed her lasers at him and was about to shoot then...  
  
"IRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" a sound like someone running their hands against a blackboard filled the room and caused everyone, robots included to hold their ears.  
  
"Jenny, it's my fault that you're so mad not Brad's. Come after me." Maisha yelled into the microphone on the stage.  
  
She then hopped off the stage and ran right into Fawnsworth who grabbed her hair and said, "What do we have here? A little lying perfectionist, huh punk? You don't know how long I have waited and watched you to sabotage you."  
  
Maisha punched him in the stomach and ran off as he kneeled over.  
  
Professor Wakeman had seen the whole thing from where she and the police were positioned outside and realized the plan was out the window when the Cluster showed up. She pointed this out to the cops but they wouldn't let her go in. Then she heard a rustling noise in the bushes behind her.  
  
"Come out with you hands up." She yelled pointing a stick at it.  
  
"We didn't mean any harm, honest." Tuck said coming out of the bushes with Cliff.  
  
"Tucker! You and your friend shouldn't be here."  
  
"That's my daughter in there ma'am. How could I not be here?" Maisha's mom, Claudia Harrison, came out of the bushes behind Tuck and Cliff. "My son informed me of the situation so I showed up."  
  
Professor Wakeman motioned them away from the bushes and the police and told them what had been going on.  
  
"I do have an idea that could free XJ-9 from her daze but I'll need your help." Professor Wakeman finished off with.  
  
"I'm up for it and so are the kids. What do we need to do?" Claudia asked and the four of them finished talking and put their plan into action.  
  
Brad was running after Jenny in the crowd while Jenny was looking for Maisha. *If she wanted a death wish she could've done something different.* He thought to himself as he followed Jenny to make sure she didn't do anything rash. Then a hand grabbed him from behind and muffled his mouth.  
  
"It's me Tuck. Don't scream or anything. Professor Wakeman has a plan and you need to the other three robots." Tuck told him and took his hand from Brad's mouth.  
  
"Why are you here? What can I do to distract them?" Brad asked him.  
  
"Why don't you try karaoke?" Tuck told him pointing to the stage with the microphone.  
  
"Tuck, this isn't time for jokes... Tuck?" Brad looked around but Tuck had vanished.  
  
*Actually Tuck does have a point.* He thought to his self. He wasn't a bad singer but anyone could sound horrible if they tried. So Brad made his way to the stage.  
  
"Oh baby, baby was I suppose tooooo know. Something wasn't right nowww." He started singing 'Baby Catch Me' in a high ugly falsetto voice. The diversion worked. The 3 cluster robots stopped trashing the room and scaring the party goers.  
  
"What's that horrible screeching noise?" Robot 1 asked the other two.  
  
"Boss, I think it's that human." Robot 2 pointed to Britt who was screaming a couple feet away because her outfit was stained.  
  
"No I think it's that human." Robot 3 told them pointing to Don who was hanging upside down from a chandelier yelling for someone to get him off it.  
  
"Could you show me how I to be, that I need you baby, you should know now, just because..." Brad warbled on.  
  
"No you two idiots. It's the human on stage!" Robot 1 smacked the other two while telling them this. "Lets get him." And the robots headed towards the stage.  
  
Professor Wakeman had spotted Jenny chasing Maisha across the back of the huge ballroom. She started running towards them then tripped over something.  
  
"Ouch!" the thing was speaking. "Is that you Professor Wakeman?"  
  
"Sheldon?" Professor Wakeman recognized the voice and helped him up.  
  
"Professor it's so awful. Jenny has gone crazy, but there is good news." Sheldon told her.  
  
"What's the good news?"  
  
"She likes me."  
  
"Sheldon, sorry to burst your bubble, but I need your help to change Jenny back into who she was before." Professor Wakeman told him walking towards where Jenny was.  
  
"Okay as long as she still likes me."  
  
"Fine. I need you to put this mask over her face." She told Sheldon, handing him a gray mask.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Figure something out. I'll do the rest. Thanks Sheldon." Professor Wakeman ran to get Maisha's mom and Tuck to put out phase 2 of the plan.  
  
Sheldon starting running towards Jenny thinking of ways he could get the mask over her head. 


	18. What No One Wants to See

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in some time. Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon. And I certainly do not own "baby hit me one more time."  
  
Chap 18- What no one wants to see  
  
Maisha was getting tired of running and hiding from Jenny and was slowing down when she spotted Sheldon with a mask and ran towards him.  
  
"Sheldon, what are you trying to do?" she asked him running around him to get away from Jenny shooting lasers at them.  
  
"I have to get this over Jenny's head. I don't know how though."  
  
Maisha told him quickly, "Go and try to kiss her."  
  
"What?" Sheldon looked confused.  
  
"Just do it. If she still has any of her old self left she'll wear the mask happily."  
  
Sheldon, still confused, ran towards Jenny to try.  
  
"Jenny, I have to t-tell you something." Sheldon started.  
  
Jenny, mad because he was blocking her view of Maisha, asked him "Can't it wait?"  
  
"No. Jenny," Sheldon got down on one knee and took her hand into his, "Will you let me kiss you?"  
  
Jenny looked shocked and horrified.  
  
"Or if you don't want me to kiss you, you can wear this mask." Sheldon finished dejected. Jenny snatched the mask and put it on.  
  
Professor Wakeman, Claudia Harrison, Tuck and Cliff were all at their stations watching for the time Jenny would have the bag over her head. Tuck noticed it first and called the others on their walk-e-talkies.  
  
"Now!" Professor Wakeman yelled as she and Claudia pulled down a huge switch. BUZZZZZOZOOOOO! A loud sizzling sound was coming from Jenny's head.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" a voice said behind Claudia and Professor Wakeman.  
  
"Leave!" Professor Wakeman told it.  
  
"I have a gun to this boy's head. If you want him," the man behind them was holding a gun to Tuck's head, "to live then you will come with me."  
  
The two women had no choice but to follow.  
  
Maisha had run to the stage seeing that Brad was going to be ganged up on by the 3 robots then she had an idea. She ran over to the nearest group of teens she saw.  
  
"Hey want to beat up those robots who totally crashed the party." She asked them.  
  
"Of course. But how?" one asked her.  
  
"Robots can't be splashed with liquids especially water. So if you get them wet..." Maisha started but the other teens quickly caught on.  
  
"They'll malfunction." One girl finished off for her and they all split up to find some water and punch.  
  
Brad was still warbling along, "My loneliness is hurtin' me. I gotta confess I need you here with me. If you would be with me I'll be fine. Give me a signnnnn. Catch me maybe one more time."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the robots screamed together and started throwing things at him. They stopped suddenly in their tracks.  
  
"No it can't be." Robot 2 looked shocked.  
  
There was a bunch of teens blocking their way.  
  
"Come any closer and we'll shut you down." A guy yelled holding a cup full of water.  
  
"A cup of water can't hurt us." Robot 3 laughed but then was struck down by a spray of water.  
  
"That can." The guy finished and the teens came after the other two remaining robots.  
  
"Brad! Where are you?" Maisha came up and started digging under all the trash that Brad got rained under from the robots.  
  
"Here." Came the muffled sound to her left. She spotted his red hair under some plastic wrap and helped him up.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked him.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Brad told her pointing at her now stained outfit.  
  
"I could too but I much rather have you follow me." Another voice broke in, "Or someone's brother won't be doing so well." Maisha and Brad turned to see Fawnsworth holding a gun to Tuck's head.  
  
"This has to be the worst Valentine's Day." Brad mumbled to Maisha as they followed Fawnsworth out of the room into the hallway.  
  
"Where are we going?" Maisha asked Fawnsworth.  
  
"None of your business." He pointed the gun at her and she shut up. He lead them down some stairs into a carpeted exercise area where Professor Wakeman and Maisha's mom where tied to some exercise machines.  
  
"More humans? Where's the robot?" Another female voice asked.  
  
"I'm not going close to her." Fawnsworth retorted, "She's sparking and spazzing out."  
  
"What? They got to her before I could? You..." a figure came from the shadows and smacked Fawnsworth so hard he fell.  
  
Brad recognized the voice and whispered to Maisha, "Stay as still and as quiet as you can. She's the queen of the cluster."  
  
"I don't think she's seen us yet." Maisha whispered to Brad.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm going back to get Jenny and some help." Brad told her while walking carefully back to the stairs. 


	19. Split Personality

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in some time. Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon. And I certainly do not own "baby hit me one more time."  
  
Chap 19- Split personality  
  
Sheldon was watching Jenny's sizzling and sparking. He wanted to do something to help. whenever I burn something at home, I throw water over it. But Jenny's electric and metal so I'm not sure it'll help, Sheldon thought to himself before grabbing a glass of water and splashing it over Jenny's masked head. This stopped her shaking immediately and after a few electric shocks Sheldon was finally able to get the mask off her head.  
  
"Owww. My head hurts." Jenny told him cradling her head.  
  
"Jenny are you ok?" Sheldon looked concerned.  
  
"Where am I? Is my mom ok? What's going on?" Jenny said looking around at the mess.  
  
"Jenny! Jenny!" Brad ran through the room yelling for her.  
  
"Brad what's going on?"  
  
"You're back! You aren't possessed anymore." Brad ran to her and gave her a big hug shocking Jenny.  
  
Brad looked sort-of embarrassed when he finally let go. "Umm. I'm here to tell you that your mom, Tuck, and Maisha are being held captive downstairs and they need your help. Follow me." He said starting to run back to where they were. "Come on, Jenny."  
  
Jenny had stopped in her tracks when he mentioned Maisha. Now she said, "Why should I follow you to help your new girlfriend which neither of you told me about."  
  
Brad looked confused and said, "What girlfriend?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about," Brad looked at her when she said this, like she was crazy. Jenny continued on, "Maisha. You know my ex-friend who betrayed me."  
  
"Jenny that's crazy." Brad told her then he noticed she was getting that possessed look in her eyes again and quickly changed the subject. "Well your mom really needs your help down there and the cluster is involved."  
  
Jenny suddenly looked back to normal. "I'll come. You stay right here, Sheldon." And she followed Brad downstairs.  
  
Maisha's hands were still untied as she watched Vexus pace by Fawnsworth's still unconscious body until Professor Wakeman started talking.  
  
"Um, Vexus I think you knocked him out." Professor Wakeman suggested to her.  
  
Vexus got upset and yelled, "I know what I'm doing, human! You are now my slave so I wouldn't be smart talking. If you're lucky you might get to pick up scraps in the cluster's high tech laboratory."  
  
Claudia Harrison, Maisha's mom, started "I'm pretty sure we can settle an agreement over this. You name your demands and we name..."  
  
"I will never make another deal with a human again. Not even corrupt humans. Look where my last deal got me." She said pointing to Fawnsworth, "That scum and his governor friend made a deal that if I would lend my scientists' latest technology, they would make sure I got XJ-9. I gave them what my part of the bargain was and they haven't come through with theirs, so I might as well take over the world anyway while I'm here."  
  
"I really doubt you'll even get close to the chance, Vexus." A low and commanding voice told her from behind.  
  
"Kerbings, you don't scare me." Vexus told him without turning around.  
  
"I know. But me breaking your latest technology," he said holding up an oval shaped mirror, "will be like me shooting you."  
  
Brad and Jenny ran down the stairs to the workout area. Jenny stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Maisha, who had backed away from Kerbings and Vexus. Maisha saw them and motioned them over to a farther away corner of the room.  
  
"Jenny, do you feel better?" Maisha asked cautiously standing a little farther away.  
  
"Well my so called 'friends' lied to me. Do you think I'm ok?" Jenny was getting that possessed look in her eyes again and reached out to grab Maisha but Brad stepped in the way and told her, "Look Jenny can we deal with this later. You have to save the world first."  
  
"So? You're also in on this as I can see." Jenny snapped at him and pushed him out of the way still reaching for Maisha. Maisha grabbed a cup of water from the table behind her and held it menacingly towards Jenny's face.  
  
"Sorry to do this, but if you don't help us; I'll have to pour this on you." Maisha told her.  
  
Jenny stepped back, fully back under the influence of her possession of before and said in a tired monotone, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Brad had gotten up by this time and said "We need you to rescue the tied up people in there. Why don't you go scoop out the situation? We'll be right there." Jenny left.  
  
"She was perfectly fine when I first brought her down here, but when she saw you, she got worse again." Brad told Maisha.  
  
Maisha looked confused "You mean that as long as she's not looking at me or you don't mention me she's her normal self?"  
  
"Yep, that's why you need to keep out of her vision at all times."  
  
"Weird, it's like she has a split personality." Maisha told him as they ran into the other room to see what was happening. 


	20. Breaking Free

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in some time. Do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 20- Breaking Free  
  
Tuck was looking around the room thinking about how he could leave and escape being shot. He noticed a slight commotion on one end of the room and then he saw Jenny. She motioned him to be quiet and in lighting speed had him, her mom, and Claudia untied and led them to the side. Kerbings hadn't noticed anything since Jenny had been so fast but Vexus noticed and took advantage of the moment.  
  
"Hey! You can't do this, we had an agreement." Kerbings yelled as Vexus tied him up to a pole in lighting speed.  
  
"The agreement is off!" She finished tying him and unraveled him at such a speed he went spiraling through the wall; then she turned to face Jenny.  
  
"So, XJ-9, have you finally decided to join to the cluster?" Vexus asked her sizing her up.  
  
"Never!" Jenny told her.  
  
"It's not like you have a choice. I'm going to make you come."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
Vexus grabbed Maisha's arm and dragged her, kicking and screaming, to the middle of the room. "Remember her, Jenny? Remember that she pretended to be your friend, just so she could get with your best friend? She used you like all humans have used robots and will use them! You should hate her and the whole human race for what they've done to me... um, you." Jenny started getting that crazed look in her eyes again.  
  
Maisha tried to get away from Vexus, and yelled to Jenny "Look away! Don't listen to her! She's lying! That's not what happened at all!" but Jenny wasn't listening.  
  
Vexus continued on, "Don't you want to get your revenge on her, since she made you suffer? Don't you want to take your anger out on all the humans for justice? Think of all the pain, hurt, and confusion these," she pinched Maisha's cheek for emphasis, "these ... Apes, have caused you. All the tears and worries. Why would you want to help them? Why don't you hurt them back? Rip apart building." Vexus commanded  
  
Jenny started to obey by ripping off the walls and was heading to the foundation.  
  
"What are we going to do, Professor Wakeman? She's going to have the building collapse with us in it." Brad said to her.  
  
Professor Wakeman had a plan "I need you, Bradley, to delay Jenny while Claudia and I get to the electrical lines."  
  
"What can I do?" Tuck wanted to know.  
  
"You can stay here and make sure he," Professor Wakeman nudged Fawnsworth's body with her foot, "doesn't wake up."  
  
Tuck frowned and said, "That's boring."  
  
Professor Wakeman ignored him and told everyone to do their tasks.

Brad had grabbed Jenny's arm.  
  
"You can't do this."  
  
"Why not?" Jenny asked still destroying stuff.  
  
"Friends don't let friends do stuff like this."  
  
"Friends tell friends the truth which you and Maisha didn't do. Dating each other behind my back. You two could've told me you two liked each other like that."  
  
"We DON'T and we DIDN'T. There's nothing between us except friendship." Brad said.  
  
"Now you're her friend with benefits, huh. I'm not dumb, Brad, even thought you might be. So give me one good reason why I should stop." Jenny challenged him.  
  
"Fine. I care a lot about you. I mean I really, really care for you. I care about lots of people, including Maisha, but not the way I care for you. Remember I'm your best friend and would never do anything to hurt you. Even if it might separate us." Brad started looking mad.  
  
"You what!?!" Jenny stopped and just stared at him realizing people actually cared still.Tuck was mad. _How come everyone else has something cool to do and I get to watch the guy who's passed out? No one ever listens to me. Being 11 stinks!_ He thought to himself turning to watch the action. Tuck didn't notice Fawnsworth's stirring behind him.  
  
Fawnsworth grabbed Tuck and covered his mouth.  
  
"Ok boy tell me what's going on?" Fawnsworth demanded.  
  
'MMMMMMMMM!' Tuck muttered.  
  
Fawnsworth let go of Tuck, and Tuck grabbed the nearest object to them, a metal chair, and brought it crashing over Fawnsworth's head. THUNCK! Fawnsworth was out again. Tuck went back to his thoughts. _Now that's too much excitement for any eleven year old to handle. What is this world coming to?_Maisha had finally broken away from Vexus and was heading towards Jenny when Vexus grabbed her again.  
  
"Let me go!" Maisha demanded.  
  
"Make me. You're just another puny human girl." Maisha was getting ticked and noticed that the mirror like invention was near her feet. "Now what does your generation call girls like you?" Maisha was getting closer to the invention. "I know you hate this word. What is it again?" Vexus kept talking. I only need to get about an inch closer. Maisha thought to herself. "I remember now. You're a ...."  
  
"Say it and your precious mirror will be no more." Maisha said standing over the mirror.Jenny was still staring at Brad when Professor Wakeman came up from behind her and tossed the mask back over Jenny's head.  
  
"Now!" Professor Wakeman yelled to Claudia and Claudia pulled the electrical switch. Everything went dark for a split second then Jenny began to glow and she fell back.  
  
"Nooooo!" Vexus ran towards Jenny, angry her mind control wasn't working, forgetting about her mirror. Maisha lifted her stiletto heeled shoe and CRUNCH! The mirror was leaking out what looked like, cherry Kool-Aid?  
  
"Stupid girl!" Vexus turned back to Maisha and the mirror finally losing her cool, "You ruined me and my invention! All of you," she pointed to everyone in the room, "will pay. XJ-9 will join the Cluster and my holographic visual will be fixed." Vexus started towards Maisha.

Jenny opened her eyes and noticed Vexus was heading towards her friends and family.  
  
"Stay away from them!" Jenny flew at Vexus yelling.  
  
"Don't waste your time Jenny. I won't touch them this time. But I well be back." Vexus told her opening a hole in one of the exercise machines and disappearing in it. Jenny tried to go through it to but she was too late.  
  
Jenny then noticed everyone was looking at door, "Who's..." but she was interrupted.  
  
"Police! Put your hands, up!" the police broke through the door with Sheldon and Cliff leading the way.


	21. Sorting It Out

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. There's only few chapters left of the story in case u were wondering. .  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 21- Sorting It Out  
  
Two hours, two arrests, and several phone calls later, Brad, Jenny, Sheldon, Professor Wakeman and Maisha were sitting at the police station waiting to finish their statements of what had happened. Claudia Harrison had taken Tuck and Cliff home after they had finished their statements with a promise from Brad to explain to his parents why there was a new 'doorway' in the middle of Brad's bedroom wall.

Brad started to talk first, "Well, this was one Valentine's day no one will forget soon."  
  
"Actually, I don't remember much of what happened." Jenny said.  
  
"That's strange. Why not?" Maisha wanted to know.  
  
"From what the police have said so far and what I've been able to see, the controlling technology was made so if it failed it would erase itself and all the events surrounding it." Professer Wakeman pointed out.  
  
"So you don't remember anything?" Brad asked looking relieved.  
  
"Nothing since the time I saw Maisha and you in your room. I do remember some things like when that mask was on my head and when you led me downstairs. Other then that, no I don't remember." Jenny answered him.  
  
Maisha thought it was funny how relieved Brad looked but put it out of her mind and asked Professor Wakeman about the mirror.  
  
"I'm supposed to get it after the lab is done but from what I understand the mirror can make a robot look human by using light waves and..."  
  
"Skip all the science stuff, Mom." Jenny interrupted her.  
  
"Fine, the real invention wasn't the mirror itself. It was what was in the mirror that was phenomenal. Maisha, did you notice anything strange about the mirror when you picked it up?" Professor Wakeman asked Maisha.  
  
"It was sort-of heavy. I certainly wouldn't want to drag that thing around. Also I couldn't see my reflection in it." Maisha remembered.  
  
"That was because the mirror was carrying probably a thousand DNA samples of human beings. Things like hair and fingernails. Those aren't that heavy but they were surrounded by hundreds of computer chips and blood."  
  
"Blood?" Sheldon said looking rather pale. "Human blood?"  
  
"No, thank goodness. Jenny, do you remember that time you had to go that robbery that seemed staged? Well it turned out it was a cover up for a local farmer's loss of over 500 cattle. Evidently the farmer was tied up and my radar didn't pick it up because it was blocked by the Cluster. The cows' bones were found yesterday picked clean back at the farmer's farm. I'm afraid those cows were, umm, what was in the mirror." Professor Wakeman finished.  
  
"Poor cows. That's real cruel. We should have a moment of silence to remember them." Maisha said sadly starting a moment of silence.  
  
Five seconds later Brad interrupted in laughter with everyone but Maisha eventually joining in with him.  
  
"What is so funny?" Maisha asked looking confused  
  
"I didn't know you were such a big animals' rights activist." Brad stammered between laughs.  
  
"I'm not but I do what's humane and what's not. And that wasn't humane at all." Maisha stated. "Why was the blood there anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I well investigate when the police are ready to let me. Anyway the point is the mirror could also make you act and think like a human. Like that guy who tied me up at my house. He was a robot using this mirror like thing to disguise him." Professor Wakeman finished.  
  
"Then why was Vexus able to knock him out?" Jenny wanted to know.  
  
"Simple. He thinks like a human so he thought a human would pass out after that kind of hit she gave him and he did. It's all in the mind. Fawnsworth was an exception."  
  
"Was?" Brad asked the Professor.  
  
"He died sort-of." Everyone looked at Professor Wakeman like she was crazy.  
  
"Ummm, newsflash Mom. Robots don't die." Jenny pointed out.  
  
"I know but he was at the point that his molecules didn't know what to do so they just overloaded and faded away when Maisha stomped on the mirror."  
  
"I killed someone?" Maisha felt like throwing up.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that would happen. So don't feel guilty about it, ok?" Professor Wakeman tried to comfort her. It wasn't working.  
  
"I murdered someone. I'm a murderer. What if I get addicted to it? What if I killed someone else? Is this going on my personal record?" Maisha started freaking out.  
  
Brad pinched her arm hard.  
  
"Owwww!" Maisha yelled. "What was that for?"  
  
"To stop you from freaking out." Brad told her. Maisha promptly slapped his face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Brad asked cradling his swollen cheek.  
  
"No reason." Maisha told him and turned to Sheldon. "So since you told us what your part was in all this, why are you still here?"  
  
"I don't have a ride home." Sheldon told her looking at the floor.  
  
"Then why do I have the feeling that Sheldon Lee just lied in front of me?" Jenny asked him.  
  
Sheldon looked ashamed. Then he fell to his knees, grabbed her hands, and said "Please don't hate me, Jenny! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything just don't hate me!"  
  
Jenny looked thoughtful and said, "Well you could stop liking me..."  
  
"...And forbidding my love from your sight. Please! Please! Pretty pretty please!" Sheldon graveled.  
  
"OK! I forgive you." Jenny told him.  
  
"Really? You'll never regret it. I'll repay you, you'll see. You are the best!"  
  
"Umm Sheldon." Jenny started.  
  
"Yes J-J-J-Jenny."  
  
"You can stand up and stop kissing my feet." Jenny said embarrassed at Sheldon's kisses had stained her feet.A policeman walked in and told them they could go home.  
  
"Have you enjoyed your first Valentine's day in Trentamorton?" Brad asked Maisha.  
  
"Surprisingly, yeah I had fun. Wow, if this you all's Valentine's day, imagine what Christmas will be like." Maisha answered cheerfully back.  
  
"I rather not think about that." Professor Wakeman muttered under her breath as she drove them home. 


	22. Putting the Pieces Back Together

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy with school ending and exams.Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. The story is almost over.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap 22- Putting the Pieces Back together  
  
The next day Jenny was up bright and early at 8 am and called Brad. RING! RING!  
  
"Hello, Tuck. Can I speak to Brad?"  
  
"Jenny, he's not up yet and how did you know I picked up the phone?" Tuck asked her.  
  
"You're the only one in your family who picks up the phone and waits for the other person to speak. Can you wake him up?" Jenny answered laughing.  
  
"Ok I'll try." Tuck covers up the phone and yells "BRAAAADDD!!!! PHONE!!!"  
  
Brad grumpily picks up the phone, "Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you know what Maisha is doing for her birthday today."  
  
"Today's her birthday?" Brad sounded surprised  
  
"Well you are her boyfriend aren't you? Shouldn't you know?" Jenny said her voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"You're going out with Cliff's sister? Gross!"  
  
"GET OFF THE PHONE TUCK!" Brad and Jenny yelled in unison.  
  
"Okay, okay." Then there was a clicking noise of Tuck hanging up.  
  
"We really need to talk, Jenny." Brad started off.  
  
"I know. Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"I mean all three of us." Brad corrected her.  
  
"Maisha can't come now. She has church." Jenny told him.  
  
"That's why you should let me sleep and we'll all meet up at your place at 12."  
  
"Her church service is over by then?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Ok then 12 at my place. I'll call her."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Ok bye." And they hung up.  
  
12 pm at Jenny's house  
  
Brad and Jenny where seated in Jenny's front lawn waiting for Maisha when a black limo pulled up. The chauffer came out and opened the door and Maisha walked out in the exact outfit Jenny had seen in that month's Teen Scene as the 'in thing'.  
  
"Hey guys." Maisha said plopping in the grass next to them.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Jenny and Brad told her.  
  
"Thanks. So what's up?"  
  
"You and Brad are." Jenny told her not hiding the disgust in her voice.  
  
Brad and Maisha looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
"This isn't funny! My two good friends are dating behind my back and all you can do is laugh?" Jenny said angrily.  
  
"We're not going out, Jenny. There's nothing between us." Brad told her.  
  
"Stop lying. I saw you two in your room yesterday, Brad. Is that how friends act?"  
  
"What did you see exactly?" Maisha asked.  
  
"Brad, you were wearing your pj's and helping Maisha from the floor. She then handed you a pair of pants." Jenny told them  
  
"So??" Maisha looked confused. Brad understood what Jenny had thought and whispered it in Maisha's ear.  
  
"OH! Well that's gross! Why would I kiss Brad?" Maisha looked disgusted.  
  
"That's what I want to know." Jenny told her.  
  
"It wasn't anything like that. You weren't home when I came by your place to help you get ready for the party so I went over to Brad's. When I got there he needed help so I went to his room and helped him look for something to wear in his closet. You must have seen when I had tripped and Brad was helping me up." Maisha explained.  
  
"Oh. So there's nothing between you two."  
  
"Nothing but friendship. Plus Maisha is too annoying to be my girlfriend." Brad said.  
  
"I am not that annoying. Plus you're too weird to be my boyfriend." Maisha told him.  
  
"So are we clear about what happened yesterday?" Maisha continued. Brad and Jenny nodded.  
  
"Good then ya'll go tell your parents you're going out for a couple of hours."  
  
"Why?" Jenny asked Maisha.  
  
"You two are coming with me to my birthday surprise of course." Maisha told them. Brad and Jenny ran inside to ask their parents and got yeses. Then they joined Maisha in the limo to go to wherever her birthday surprise was. 


	23. A Match Made

My life as a teenage robot fic- Winning Over  
  
Author's note: Be very amazed. This is the ending to my very first piece of fanfiction I've posted on this site. I'm about to go on a long exstanded vaction aboard so I decided to post the very last chapter before I go. I want to thank everyone who read, the ppl who responded and even the ppl who didn't respond. I have an idea for a sequal and it'll hopefully be even better then this one.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and some places do not belong to me (except for Maisha or others I might make up) they belong to the makers of the show on Nickolodeon.  
  
Chap23- A match made  
  
6 weeks later

Maisha, Brad, and Jenny were sitting out in Brad's patio talking.  
  
"Aren't you glad spring break is this week?" Maisha asked them.  
  
"Yep. I don't I've had a break since your birthday Maisha. It was really nice of your mom to take us to the YMA concert with you on your birthday." Jenny told her sipping from her can of crude oil.  
  
"Yea, I was surprised to find that rap and R&B were actually ok to listen to. I could even understand some of the rap music." Brad added.  
  
"See? I told you that rap is Da Bomb! It's a lot better then that wannabe punk rock stuff you listen to anyway. Like that one group you're crazy about... um The Plastic Gumballs or however. All I ever hear in their music is screeching guitars and lots of yelling." Maisha told him.  
  
"It's The Plastic Candy bars, ok? And their lead singer, Kilmer can sing."  
  
"He can out yell some cheerleaders I know, ok? When was the last time I saw them on TV anyway? Oh I forgot they don't want to conform to the mainstream so they don't go on TV."  
  
"Stop arguing over this, guys." Jenny told them and changed the subject, "Maisha, how's your mom's campaign going?"  
  
"Really well. Ever since Kerbings had to drop out of the race for criminal activities, my mom is a shoe-in. So we have all our stuff packed."  
  
"You're moving?" Brad asked.  
  
"No. We're just changing houses. I'll still go to Tremorton though because it's the only high school here." Maisha finished as the doorbell rang.  
  
"It's for you Brad." Maisha told him.  
  
"How do you know? You haven't answered the door." Brad retorted.  
  
"I invited her here. Of course I know it's for you."  
  
"It's a girl? Who is it?"  
  
"Not telling." Maisha told him teasing and turned to chat with Jenny as Brad went to open the door.  
  
"Who did you invite, anyway?" Jenny wanted to know.  
  
Maisha whispered to her who it was.  
  
"Umm, Maisha you know he'll kill you when he sees her."  
  
"Not necessarily. I gave her a makeover and surprise, miracles still happen."  
  
"Did the makeover turn out well?" Jenny asked her.  
  
"Do you hear Brad screaming for me?" Maisha asked her back.  
  
"No but..." Jenny was interrupted by Brad yelling for them to come inside.  
  
Maisha and Jenny walked in the house. Jenny couldn't believe her eyes. It was Alice Sanders, the same girl Maisha told Brad to ask to the Valentine's party. Only now Alice was in a red tank top and a flared, fitted blue jean miniskirt. Her hair was combed and tamed in little blond ringlets all over her head. Alice's face was no longer blotchy and she smelled like strawberries.  
  
"You would be surprised what a trip to the mall, a bubble bath, and spray- on tan can do." Maisha whispered to Jenny.  
  
Brad had seen the other two girls come in and introduced Alice to them.  
  
"Hey Brad, I already know her." Maisha told him.  
  
"Really? She said she goes to Tremorton. Why haven't I seen you around?" he asked Alice.  
  
Maisha poked him hard in the ribs but damage had already been done.  
  
Alice's face turned red and she said "You have seen me! I'm in all your classes but you never minded me."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I would've seen a gorgeous gal like you..." Brad started but Maisha interrupted by saying "Alice, don't pay attention to anything he says. He doesn't mean it like that and I'm pretty sure he's sorry."  
  
"Ok, well then I'll take you up for our date next Friday." Alice told Brad.  
  
"Ok then I'll call you." Brad told Alice and she left.  
  
Jenny burst into laughter and said "Now where's my dream man that you can transform, Maisha." Maisha opened her mouth to speak but Jenny saw where she was headed and cut her off. "Never mind."  
  
"Maisha, now will you tell me what's going on." Brad asked confused.  
  
"I thought you'll never ask." Maisha told him and the friends sat down to chat again.  
  
The End


End file.
